Sandbox/II
The Xai are an extra-galactic species hailing from the Xyon Galaxy, located deep within the Boötes Void, located some 700 million light years away from the Milky Way Galaxy. The Xai control nearly the entirety of the galaxy they reside in, which spans 250,000 light years and is home to 500 billion stars and nearly 200 billion solar systems. FOr many thousands of millennia, the Xai were unaware of the existence of other galaxies, and thought of themselves as the only intelligent species in the universe. As such, the Xai were dead-sight on colonizing other worlds and expanding their technological capacity, all under the guidance of their god, Xanus, who was in fact a human being from another the distant future who decided to create the Xai and rule them as he saw fit, toying with them as their Father and Supreme Ruler. The Xai originally came from another dimension, though they were guided by Xanus into the current one, and settled in the Xyon Galaxy some one million years ago. Since then, the Xai have developed into a powerful, awe-inspiring if not down right terrifying species. The Xai can be classified as a Type IV or even Type V civilization on the Kardashev scale, given their mastery of time and space, as well as their virtual immortality. The Xai have transformed the very fabric of their home galaxy, terraforming planets to suit their desires and needs, constructing monolithic artifacts as their whim fancies, and waging wars on a scale humans can barely comprehend. Though their species is confined to a single galaxy, the Xai number in the hundreds of trillions, and their technology and immortality protects them from even the most destructive of terrors in the universe. Their aggressiveness, sadism, and apathy toward non-Xai have defined them as a major threat to all life outside of their home galaxy. Xanus rules the Xai in physical form, with the appropriate title of Supreme Patriarch of the Xai. Large portions of the Xai empire, known as the Xai Ascendancy, are ruled by Archons, the favorite firstborn children of Xanus. Like himself, they possess near-godlike powers and guide the Xai in his stead when his attention is elsewhere. The Xai have thus far proven themselves only recently interested in the affairs of the "lower beings" outside of the Void. The danger they pose to life outside of their galaxy is immense, and so far, no other species have proven to be capable of stopping the monolithic threat the Xai have transformed into over the last one million years of existence. Only Xanus can stop them, and he seems to have no plans to do so. Biology and physiology Main article: Xai physiology The Xai are a dark-skinned species, created in the likeness of their god, Xanus. The Xai are mostly similar to humans in anatomy, in that that possess the same limbs for the same purpose and build. They possess a nervous, cardiovascular, circulatory, digestive, endocrine, immune, integumentary, lympathic, muscoskeletal, reproductive, respiratory, and urinary system as is found in humans. However, these systems function differently than those in humans in that some possess different organs and are far more efficient or advanced in their functions. The Xai are sexually dimorphic to a considerable extent, with most men being larger and burlier than women, and women being smaller and slenderer than men. However, some women of particular power, often military or political leaders, are often taller and stronger than men, and possess a clearly defined muscular structure. The Patriarch and the Archons, however, are taller and stronger than the average Xai. Both men and women lack intestines, though they possess a far superior digestive system which absolutely obliterates solid foods and extracts nutrients entirely. In the process it liquefies the waste product and transfers it in a liquid state to the Xai's much larger bladder. As a result, the Xai do not product solid waste, but a clear, colorless, viscous fluid. In place of the intestines, the Xai possess an expanded birth canal and uterus, which can be found in men, though it largely serves as a sexual organ in women as they already possess a birth canal. The Xai are not as vulnerable as humans once born. Xai babies are born more cognitively developed than humans, allowing them to walk and speak with some level of understanding at a very young age. Xai women do not undergo menopause, and will remain fertile throughout their lives. Xai brains are uniquely advanced in that they can absorb large amounts of information relatively quickly and with less difficulty. Regarding stature, men are on average 1.9–2.1 meters in height, and women are on average 1.8–2 meters in height. Since the Xai skeletal system is metallic and cannot break, Xai do not shrink as they grow older, but will typically cease growing in height around 21 years of age. Men weight about 210lbs when fully grown, while women weight about 170lbs due to their much denser muscular structure, which accounts for the majority of their weight. Obesity is non-existent to the Xai, as their metabolic rate and genetic traits prevent them from realistically becoming overweight, a purposeful trait created by Xanus. Though comparatively hairless when compared to humans, the Xai have notable hair growth on the top of their heads, pelvic area, and for men, parts of their face. They do not possess the ability to grow hair under their arms or on their chest, and only possess small amounts of barely visible hair on their limbs. The Xai possess about the same number of sweat glands as found in humans, about two million of them. They serve the same function, but do not possess the same odor, which is odorless. The dental aspect of the Xai is quite unique. Their teeth are covered with the same metallic substance found in their body, making their teeth very sharp and black in color, but with a bright purplish-silver lining on the edges. Xai are born without wisdom teeth, which cuts out the usually painful extraction needed to prevent certain medical issues in the future. Genetics Xai genetics is quite difficult to figure out, though a number of unique traits have been discovered by humanity. The Xai possess an XY sex-determination system as with most other mammals, though it can be decided as to which chromosome is used in the making of a child. As in humans though, women only possess X chromosomes, while men possess both X and Y chromosomes, thus meaning that men have XY and women XX. The Xai are effectively immortal as a species, do largely in part to their working telomerase genes, which were recently confirmed to be the source of the immortality certain types of cancer in humans. These genes do not break down in the Xai, resulting in their species living for millennia without suffering from the effects of aging or physical deteroration. The Xai do not possess the same recessive genes known to pass through humans from parent to child. However, they instead possess dominant genes which are known to only present themselves in Xai-non-Xai pairings, and only between Xai males and non-Xai females. Xai genes are always dominant in a hybrid pairing, meaning that a non-Xai mother will only give birth to a Xai child as a result. Another trait of the Xai is their complete immunity to the effects of genetic disorders that come from inbreeding. Since the Xai do not possess recessive genes, genetic disorders cannot appear within a Xai family. Because of this, the taboo against incest does not exist within Xai culture and society. As a direct result of this fact, nearly one in three Xai born is from an incestuous relationship. The Xai genome was mapped in its entirety tens thousands of years ago, though it was later discovered that it is highly resistant to tampering, meaning that mutations or disorders are near impossible to find within the species. Also, being a highly robust genetic structure, the Xai genome is widely used by the Xai as a security method so as to prevent other species from accessing their highly-advanced technology, produced exclusively for the Xai. The most puzzling aspect of the Xai genome is their triple-strand DNA, which has made efforts to tamper with it, even by the best geneticists, next to impossible to accomplish. Xanus was quite determined to ensure that no other species could develop a potential genetic weapon to destroy his children. Life cycle The Xai possess a number of ways in which to reproduce. The most common and preferred method is through internal fertilization by sexual intercourse between a man and a woman. The gestation period of a Xai male or female is about five months, during which time the Xai zygote develops quickly within the womb. A Xai embryo is capable of thinking, dreaming, and hearing within two weeks of the pregnancy. The Xai embryo intertwines itself into the vital life support systems of the mother or father, meaning that attempts to harm the child will harm the parent, preventing attempts to abort the fetus. A Xai carries the child for five months after which he or she gives birth in a relatively painless delivery of the child. Unlike with humans, the female pelvis in the Xai is much more durable and elastic, and the pain threshold of a Xai much higher than in a human. In men, the child is delivered much more painfully, given the smaller exit area. Since the Xai do not have intestines, the uterus is much larger, which allows for the other method of reproduction through oviposition, the laying of eggs. A female Xai can produce three fertile eggs following intercourse, while a men can only produce one. These hatch within nine months, however, due to the exposed gestation period, though gender (hot for girls, cold for boys) can be easily controlled this way. Xai are born considerably mature mentally, though they are still helpless at birth. While they can make adult decisions during their toddler years, they must be taught right from wrong, and will often act as a human child would until they are corrected. They reach sexual maturity around seven to nine years of age. Females develop physically until age 17 and males around age 19. A Xai lifespan can be divided similarly to that of humans: infancy, childhood, adolescence, and young adulthood, and adulthood. Since Xai do not senescence, that is to say, to age physically, old age is not counted within the Xai lifespan. Within Xai culture, the length of these stages are clearly defined, and they carry over into human culture in most parts of the world. Xai experience a growth spurt in which their body size increases rapidly, to about 30% their original size during adolescence. They are regarded as psychologically mature by age eight long before this growth spurt, a period of their life many scientist believer to keep them docile until they are fully learned to use their knowledge and power wisely. Some Xai do not undergo this growth spurt, and main remain childlike in appearance and size as a result. Xai females do not undergo menstruation or menopause, for a number of reasons, the most common being that they can determine when they wish to bear a child, at which point they can force their body to release an egg or withdraw it from their uterus. Diet Xai are omnivorous, capable of consuming and digesting any array of plant or animal material available to them. The type of food they can eat varies depending on their habitat, and can also depend on their culture and religion. Given their superior immune system and digestive track, the Xai do not suffer from deficiency diseases, and can thus consume anything, including sentient beings such as humans without suffering from the resulting neurological viruses. Xanus desired to ensure the Xai could survive without food for extreme periods of time. Because of this, the Xai can get by with ridiculously small amounts of substance for prolonged periods of time. The Xai could thrive in large numbers with stretched food resources, long before they develop a considerable agricultural infrastructure, preventing blockades of food shipments from starving them into defeat. As a resulting effect of this trait, malnutrition has long been unknown in their recorded history. Biological variation The Xai as a species are unique in that their race does not differ depending on their climate and diet. Xai do not change in height, weight or skin color, though they can readily adapt to new environments within years of settling in a new area. They are a homogeneous species genetically, with more genetic variation within the human race, than in the entire Xai species. The Xai can still adapt to environmental stresses wherever they go, and can do so quickly and efficiently. Their bodies can quickly cope with the effects of environmental extremes that would kill most humans, such as the bitter cold, heat and lack of air in the mountainous regions of the planet. Even in heavily polluted and sometimes radioactive regions, the Xai can thrive without suffering from the negative side-effects. However, their relatively small numbers means that while they can indeed survive in any condition anywhere on the planet, they often chose to reside in regions where they can find members of their species in sizable numbers. There is some biological variation within the Xai species – traits such as their blood type can vary, as well as their cranial features and sizes, as well as height and sometimes build. However, their eye color and hair color remain the same, though tinges of purple or white (or even both) can be found in women. The average height of an adult Xai is between 1.7 meters (5ft 8in) to 2.2 meters (7ft 3in) tall, and this itself can change depending on sex and regional origin. Skin color does not appear to change greatly in the Xai, with dark brown skin Xai (closer to that found in some Africans) found closer to the equator, and relatively light brown skin Xai (closer to that found in Ethiopians and African Americans) further away from the equator. However, they remain within the same zone of skin color no matter where they go. Xai hair is always jet black, with high levels of melanin found in them. The level of melanin in them never decreases, and as a result, their hair does not grey as they age. African textured hair is found mostly in the male half of the race, while women possess silkier hair, which when cut short, is often straight and wispy in texture and appearance. Xanus ensured that the Xai possessed unique protection against ultraviolet radiation, which exceeds that found in humans. This was to ensure that the Xai could potentially wipe out entire species using highly radioactive weaponry, and settle the planet only moments later and survive in the lethal radioactive landscape. Also, it would serve as a protection against invaders, who would have to land on the radioactive planet to face the Xai militarily. Psychology Sleep and dreaming The Xai require far less sleep than humans, requiring on average two to three hours of rest per day. Xai can get by on less for longer periods of time, but most often make up for this with longer periods of sleep after their body has reached its limit. Often, when a Xai does this, they most sleep for seven to eight hours a day to make up for the lack of rest and recuperation. They can enter into a period of hibernation, which can heal them when their are heavily wounded, and restore their energy in its entirety upon awaking. The Xai dream when they sleep, and more vividly too. Dreams and nightmares are often times very specific, often relating to what a Xai did one day or planned to do the next, and with what people or things too. Sometimes, these very dreams may actually happen in the future in the same manner as they happened in the dream, this being largely due to their latent physic abilities. Motivation and emotion The Xai experience motivation and by extension, emotion, differently from humans. The Xai are notably selfish and apathetic toward the plight of non-Xai. They tend to sympathize with tyrants and aggressors instead of heroes or victims, and often prefer bad endings regarding good characters while rooting for the villains to succeed. Women tend to be more emotional than men, though they are often more aggressive and violent than men as well. Men tend to be more apathetic and logical in regards to thought and decision-making, and take a more realistic outlook upon a situation. However, women can be just as logical as their male partners, though they tend to act in the same manner as human males when their emotions cloud their thinking and act rashly. Male Xai take fewer risks than female Xai, and tend to make better parents and leaders as a result. This is believed to be a result of their taking on the burden of child-rearing and policy-making as their numbers, as in the present and past, were too low to see them risking their lives hunting or fighting, especially given their great importance in Xai reproduction. Because of their general apathy and pleasure in the suffering of others, the Xai have difficulty relating to the pain of others, and often do not care to deal with wrongdoing outside of their own communities. Even then, the Xai do not view matters the same as with humans. Murder and rape are not considered crimes per se, but minor wrongdoings that deserve a slap on the wrest rather than an actual punishment. Blasphemy or heresy, however, are considered real crimes, and are punished with death. In either case, the Xai are unpredictable emotionally, and will often only sympathizes with humans that look like them (black Africans), criminals to some extent, and those in an oppressive role such as an abusive husband. On the latter, the Xai are a very misogynistic given their cultre, and even women can be considered misogynistic as they do not possess the same physical failings of human women (due to being stronger than human men and being equipped to commit the same sex crimes as men). Sexuality and love Sexuality is a major aspect of Xai society and tradition. The Xai are only one of three species (the other being humans and the ), to engage in sexual intercourse outside of the male or female's reproductive cycle. They engage in it for pleasure and enjoyment, which is often a part of private Xai social gatherings. Xai are relatively unique in that unlike in humans, homosexuality is non-present as an in-born trait, and is naturally regarded as "unnatural" by the Xai, especially when observed in other species. However, unlike with humans, both sexes of the Xai can reproduce with one another, though only male-female partnerships are permitted or tolerated. Sexual intercourse as part of a friendship (only between male-female or two females) are permitted. Male relationships are not accepted for specific reasons regarding genetics and religion. It has been proven that the Xai are "hard-wired" to view the opposite sex as the "right" sex to establish relationships with. Therefore, it is impossible for a Xai to prefer a member of the same sex over that of another for a lasting romantic or sexual relationship, with only a few exceptions to the rule. ---- The Nyr are a post-human species that inhabit the barren wastelands of Kaldheim following the Great Cataclysm in 1 NE. They came to dominate the planet following the demise of humanity during the destruction of their civilization at the hands of Othello Morgan, father and creator of the Nyr species. They are one of only three known races to inhabit Earth following the disaster, the other two being the Izanagi and the Twilighters. They are by far the largest species on the planet, with more than fifty million of their race inhabiting their only holding on the planet, Oxida Nova. The Nyr are cosmopolitan species, with a large penchant for media, the arts and leisure. Though crime plagues their great mega-city, they are highly aggressive in combating enemies of their race and defending their homeland. Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright